honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Star Trek (2009)
Star Trek (2009)'' ''is the 25th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Ian Weinreich, Spencer Gilbert 'and 'Andy Signore.' '''It was narrated by' Jon Bailey as '''Epic Voice Guy.' '''It parodies the 2009 science-fiction reboot ''Star Trek. The video was published on May 7, 2013, to coincide with the theatrical release of Star Trek Into Darkness. It is 4 minutes and 12 seconds long. It has been viewed over 6.7 million times. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTfBH-XFdSc Watch Honest Trailers - Star Trek (2009) on YouTube] "Prepare to be blown away by what was essentially J. J. Abrams' Star Wars demo reel." '~ Honest Trailers - Star Trek (2009)'' Script From J. J. Abrams, the visionary behind ''Star Wars Episode VII'' and ''Felicity'', comes a reboot impossible not to enjoy, unless you're William Shatner: ''Star Trek,'' the cool new franchise that used time travel gobbledygook to throw away fifty years of canon. But who cares? 'Cause Star Trek is awesome again. Meet Nero, a Romulan out for vengeance after his home planet is destroyed. He'll be given a second chance to save his species when a black hole sends him back in time, but instead of warning his planet about their impending doom, he'll drift around waiting in space for 25 years. C'mon, they don't have phones in space? But there's one man who can stop him: Captain Pike, who's quickly captured, leaving only one other man: Commander Spock, who quits after an emotional breakdown, leaving only one other other man who can stop him: Captain James T. Kirk, an angry drunk who is accepted into Starfleet without any paperwork, background checks, or medical evaluations. Come aboard as Kirk commands the USS Enterprise, the Federation's heavily armed Apple store, full of Mac geniuses who rise through the ranks not because of service or aptitude, but because of things like the flu... '''Pike: Where's Helmsman McKenna? Sulu: He has lungworm, sir. I'm Hikaru Sulu. ...death... McCoy: Dr. Puri was on Deck Six. He's dead. Spock: Then you have just inherited his responsibility as chief medical officer. ...gross incompetence... Communications Officer: Sir, I'm not sure I can distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan. Pike: Uhura, relieve the lieutenant. ...and sheer proximity to a clean uniform (shows Scott toweling himself off). Experience a film that made nerds cry, nerds cheer, and nerds go "Whaaa?" (shows Uhura kissing Spock). Explore a brand new Star Trek universe that takes all the Star Trek aliens you know and love and doesn't show any of them. Instead, witness Big-Eyes, Long-Face, Tic-Tac Eyes, and Tan Mom (shows different aliens in the film). Prepare to be blown away by what was essentially J. J. Abrams' Star Wars demo reel. (compares clips from Star Trek to scenes in the original Star Wars trilogy) It's a saga that asks all the important questions, like "Why does Chris Pine make this same stupid face every time he gets punched?" and "Oh, Winona Ryder's still working?". So blast off into a new era of actually watchable Star Trek films filled with action, excitement, and lens flares (shows clips of light flaring on the camera lens while '"Great Ambition"' plays)...and even more flares (shows more clips of lens flares). Seriously, how can anyone even see on this ship? Starring Zapp Brannigan (Chris Pine as James T. Kirk), Spork (Zachary Quinto as Spock), Oh My! (John Cho as Hikaru Sulu), Space Neytiri (Zoe Saldana as Nyota Uhura), Mike Tyson (Eric Bana as Nero), No One's Favorite (Anton Yelchin as Pavel Chekov), Keith Urban (Karl Urban as Leonard "Bones" McCoy), Groundskeeper Willie (Simon Pegg as Montgomery "Scotty" Scott), Tyler Perry's Tyler Perry (as Richard Barnett), and Old Spork (Leonard Nimoy as Spock Prime). Star Trek. Man, that was cool. So how long until they reboot Next Generation?! Man, that is gonna be radical! Trivia * Stares/Flares is a running joke in the Honest Trailers series. * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for two other entries in the Star Trek franchise: Star Trek Into Darkness and Star Trek: The Next Generation. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Star Trek (2009) ''has an 98.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The Mary Sue found the Honest Trailer notable for calling out several fan complaints, including how the reboot threw away 50 years of continuity, they way the characters were promoted, and the prominence of lens flares. Outer Places said the Honest Trailer was "hilarious" and Screen Junkies have "hit the nail on the head, actually, pretty much all of the nails have been hit on the head. From the lack of a comma in the title to the addition of a female lead for just a few seconds of underwear, this Honest Trailer covers it all." Geek Tyrant wrote that the Honest Trailer "basically points our everything we've already discussed as movie geeks, they just wrap it all up in a funny video." Production credits Directed by Andy Signore Executive Producer Mitch Rotter Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Ian Weinreich, Spencer Gilbert and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'The Honest Trailer of J.J. Abrams’ Star Trek Features Both Spork and Old Spork '- The Mary Sue article * 'Funny Honest Trailer for STAR TREK '- Geek Tyrant article * ''STAR TREK’ HONEST TRAILER TACKLES THE LENS FLARE ISSUE HEAD ON '- The FW article * 'Hilarious 'Honest Trailer' For Star Trek: Into Darkness '- Outer Places article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:2000s Category:Star Trek Category:Reboots Category:Franchises Category:Time travel Category:JJ Abrams Category:Season 1 Category:Paramount Pictures